Remember
by Kerise
Summary: Harry perd la mémoire. Va-t-il s'en rappeler et sera-t-il encore temps d'arranger les choses?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, merci d'être sur cette page. C'est ma première histoire à chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à me conseiller.

Rien ne m'appartient si ça n'est ce que je fais vivre aux personnages de J.K. rowling

Pairing: HP/SS implicite.

SLASH mais sans lemon. Homophome, la croix rouge en haut de l'écran peut vous être utile!

Les autres :" Wilkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome!"

* * *

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre blanche. Tout ce que je vois ce sont des arbres, à perte de vue. Ils se colorent de rouges, de jaunes et d'oranges. Le vert a disparus de la végétation. L'automne s'installe, il fait son nid petit à petit. C'est devant ce paysage que mes souvenirs me reviennent.

D'abord des sensations, puis de plus en plus précisément, des images se forment dans mon esprit. Une personne rentre dans ma chambre. Elle me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Perdu dans ces souvenirs qui reviennent. Je commence à voir apparaitre des visages, ceux de mes amis, rencontrés des années plus tôt. Leurs visages me sourient. Ils me parlent de nos aventures, de nos bêtises. Leurs visages s'estompent. J'essaye de les rattraper mais ils m'échappent. Ils s'échappent dans l'ombre. Une porte claque, la personne qui vient ici tous les jours vient surement de partir.

Je reprends pied dans la réalité. Je regarde autour de moi. Dans cette chambre totalement vide, d'une blancheur éclatante, je cherche à m'échapper. C'est pour ça que je regarde sans cesse par la fenêtre. Le monde me sourit par la fenêtre. C'est mon seul échappatoire.

Il me semble que j'ai dormis pendant deux jours. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, les jours défilent, pareils. Aucun changement dans mon « programme ». La même personne viens tous les jours me voir. Elle me parle. Elle sait que je ne l'écoute pas mais persiste. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Toujours perdue au travers de la fenêtre. Mes souvenirs défilent. Plus ou moins précis. Je revois mes années à l'école. Des noms me reviennent. Hermione, Ron, Ginny... J'ai du prononcer ces prénoms a voix haute car la personne en face moi à réagit. La pierre philosophale, le Basilic, mon parrain Sirius...

Toutes ces années me reviennent d'un coup. Un mal de crâne arrive en même temps. Je vois la personne en face de moi s'alarmer. Des infirmières arrivent... J'ai juste le temps de capter le regards inquiet de la jeune rousse. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quel jour sommes nous? Combien de temps ai-je été « absent »? La jeune rousse est toujours là, à me parler. Je la reconnais enfin. Ginny. Elle à toujours été là pour moi. Ma petite rousse adorée. Ma sœur de cœur.

_ Ginny?

J'ai mal à la gorge en prononçant ce mot, pourtant simple. Ma voix est enrouée, mais je vois son visage se lever vers moi. Son regards étincelle comme toujours mais au fond, ce n'est plus comme autre fois.

_ Harry! Tu parle?! Je... J'appelle les infirmières.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester. Nouvelle vague de vêtements blancs. Des questions auxquelles j'essaye de répondre tant bien que mal. J'ai mal à la gorge, elle est irritée.

_ Laissez nous seul, s'il vous plait

_ Bien, Mademoiselle Weasley.

_ Merci.

Une fois seule, on se regarde. On ne prononce pas un mot pendant de longues minutes.

_ Pourquoi Harry?

Je comprends le sens de sa question mais je ne peux répondre. Pas encore. Je n'ai pas tout retrouvé, il me manque trop de chose. Elle s'en va.

Tous les jours elle reviens et me pose cette question. Puis comme je ne répond pas, elle reste muré dans le silence. Moi, pendant ce temps je fouille ma mémoire. Je chercher, je traque ces souvenirs qu'il manque. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je le sens au fond de moi. J'ai beau avoir retrouvé toute ma tête, ma locution et ma capacité à penser, je me sens incomplet.

_Pour autant qu'un Potter puisse penser par lui même à autre chose qu'a des blagues stupides_!

Je relève la tête, je regarde Gin', aurait-elle dit quelque chose? Elle sent mon regard et lève ses yeux vers moi. Je vois son étonnement et son incompréhension. Ce n'est pas elle qui a parlé! Cette phrase on me la dite avant mon hospitalisation, mais à quand est ce que ça remonte? Combien de temps se sont écoulés depuis?

Mon mal de tête reviens en force et je sais que je grimace. Je veux penser à autre chose.

_Comment vont-ils? Hermione et Ron?

_Ils vont bien. Depuis deux ans la guerre est finie. Grâce à toi... Ils se sont mariés.

_Ainsi il ne m'ont pas attendus...

_Ils ont bien fait. Ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce que je reviendrais...

_Harry, que t'es-t-il arrivé? Pourquoi ce silence pendant deux ans.

_Je ne sais pas Gin'. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer encore. Laisse moi s'il te plait.

_Mais...

_Gin' je t'en pris,je suis fatigué.

_D'accord.

Une fois sortie, je me tourne vers la fenêtre. J'ai retrouvé une partie de mes souvenirs mais certains manquent. Le puzzle n'est pas complet. Je plonge à leurs recherche encore une fois. J'en ai besoin finalement malgré mon mal de crâne.

Les jours passent, je discute de plus en plus avec Ginny. Je lui pose des questions sur ma dernière année à Poudelard. Elle me réponds que je disparaissait souvent, sans explication.

Je lui demande des nouvelles de Sirius. Elle baisse la tête. Elle me rappelle qu'il est tombé au travers du voile, il y a quelques années maintenant.

Tout à donc autant changer en aussi peu de temps. A qui est ce que je peux encore m'accrocher. Dumbeldore est mort, Sirius aussi, Severus aussi. Severus? Attends y'a un bug là! Depuis quand j'appelle la chauve souris des cachots par son prénom? Ma poitrine se contracta. Je pousse un cri de douleur.

_Harry? Ça va?

_Appelle les infirmières Gin' s'il te plait arrivais-je à souffler...

J'ai mal, ma poitrine se serre. Pourquoi? Qu'il avait il avec Snape?

Je vois les infirmières débarquer mais je n'entends plus rien. Je m'entends prononcer ce nom avant de m'évanouir tant la douleur est grande.

A mon réveil, la fenêtre est ouverte. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je sens la brise sur mon visage. Cela me fait du bien et me permet d'éclaircir mes idées. Severus...

Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom? Sommes nous devenu si proche durant ma dernière année?

J'interroge Ginny qui est encore venue, fidèle à elle même.

_Je ne me rappelle pas que tu te sois spécialement rapproché de lui. Tu avais toujours tes entrainements avec lui. Peut être était il plus calme avec toi, pour mieux te frapper dans le dos?

_Peut être murmurais-je Peut être...

_Pourquoi?

_Je ne sais pas. Son nom, quand je pense à lui, j'ai mal. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je dois me rappeler.

_Ne te force pas Harry. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Je le savais. Ça fait des années qu'elle est là pour moi. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas compris que je n'aime pas les femmes. Elle n'a jamais digérer le fait que je la quitte pour un homme.

Attends, pour un homme? Je sais que je suis gay, mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été avec quelqu'un depuis des années. Pour qui est ce que je l'ai quittée?

Ma tête bourdonne, je la prends entre mes mains et je m'entends gémir de douleurs...

_Flash back_

__quoi?!_

__Gin' Calme toi s'il te plait! Essaye de comprendre..._

__TU ME DIS DE ME CALMER POTTER! COMMENT VEUT TU QUE JE ME CALME!_

__Gin... suppliais-je_

__Harry..._

_j'entends à sa voix, qu'elle contient sa colère_

__Que tu me quitte pour un homme passe encore. Mais pour LUI! Il te déteste._

__Non Gin'. Il m'aime lui aussi._

__Tu es répugnant et lui aussi. Il n'a pas le droit._

__On s'en fiche Gin'. Je l'aime!_

__Si tu ne reviens pas avec moi, je vais voir Minerva. Je suis sur qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi._

__Surement pas Gin' Je ne peux pas te mentir. Je ne peux pas être avec toi quand j'ai envie d'être ailleurs. Je suis désoler..._

_Je me retourne et m'en vais dans les couloirs. Je vais rejoindre celui que j'aime. Je me dirige vers les cachots._

Il devait être à Poudelard car la scène se passe dans la salle commune. C'est vraiment bizarre

de voir ses souvenirs de l'extérieur. J'ai pu voir ma tête quand elle m'a crié dessus. C'est drôle de se voir, comme si on était un fantôme. N'empêche que je l'ai plantée en bonne et due forme, la Gin avant d'aller aux cachots! Mort de rire! Aaaah, les cachots... Les... CACHOTS?! Il n'y a que deux raisons pour que j'aille aux cachots « volontairement »: Les cours avec Snape et … Non la deuxième option n'est pas envisageable. Mais il faisait nuit quand je me suis engueulé avec Ginny...

Elle m'a dit que j'avais des entrainements avec Snape, ça devait être au sous-sol. Oui c'est ça! J'allais à mon entrainement!

_A minuit et demi, un samedi ? Me murmure une petite voix

Non je refuse d'envisager autre chose. Surtout pas le fait que je sorte avec un serpentard! Serpentard... Maintenant que je l'ai dit, enfin pensé, la vérité me paraît évidente et me saute au visage. Un serpentard! Je sortais avec un serpentard... Mais qui? Pas Malfoy quand même! Réfléchi Harry! Réfléchi un peu! Aller Harry James Potter, utilise ta cervelle pour une fois!

_Histoire de changer un peu tes habitudes, ça ne te ferais pas de mal en effet!_

_Harry?

Oups, je crois que j'ai oublier Ginny... A force de réfléchir et ce foutu mal de crâne qui ne me quitte pas...

_'Scuse, je me suis souvenu de certaines choses.

_De quoi demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_Rien d'important. de... Des entrainements que j'ai eu...Pas très agréables.

_C'est sur! Avec ce bâtard graisseux comme prof...

_TAIS TOI!... je m'arrête. Ne m'en parle pas!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité. Elle n'est pas sincère, elle me cache des choses. Par contre sa haine pour Severus est réelle, elle... Qu'est ce que j'ai oublié putain!?

_Je suis fatigué Gin' tu peux me laisser s'il te plait?

_Bien sur 'ry!

Je grince à l'usage de ce surnom, toujours eu horreur des surnoms... Elle m'embrasse sur la joue, un peu trop près de ma bouche à mon goût. Avant de partir, je lui demande de dire à Hermione et Ron qu'ils peuvent venir le lendemain. Elle acquiesce.

_Salut Ron! 'Mione!

_Salut vieux, me lance Ron, Comment ça va? Ginny nous as dit que tu acceptais de nous voir maintenant?

_Pourquoi as tu refusé jusque là? Demanda ma brune préférée...

_Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai des questions à vous poser. Vous savez probablement que je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernière années. J'ai besoin que vous me rafraichissiez la mémoire. Entièrement.

Mes amis me parlèrent durant longtemps de l'évolution de la vie depuis la mort de Voldemort. Le changement de ministre, la vie de Teddy et de Tonk, le vie des Weasley... Mon statut de Sauveur du Monde, la vénération que me vouait le monde, la gazette du sorcier, toujours un torchon à la botte du ministère...

Je me lasse très vite des potins du monde sorcier. Je voudrais leur demander s'ils savent quelque chose sur mon histoire amoureuse. Je sais depuis pas mal de temps que je suis gay... et cela ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, au fond, que j'ai pu avoir une histoire amoureuse avec un serpentard. Après tout, le choixpeau avait faillit m'y envoyer... Mais trop de choses en dépendait à ce moment même si je ne le savais pas. On discute de tout et de rien avec Hermione et Ron. Qu'est ce que ça me faisait du bien de leur parler de nouveau. Comme au bon vieux temps!

_Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas que nous nous soyons marier avant que tu ne te réveille?

_T'inquiète pas 'Mione! Vous ne saviez pas quand je reviendrais dans la réalité. Je me rappelle avoir hésiter à revenir.

_Gin' nous as dit que tu avais le sommeil agité... Encore des cauchemars?

_Oui mais plus de la même espèces. Je cours après quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à attraper. Une sensation de perte me tords les boyaux quand je me réveille.

_Harry...

_Arrête Hermione, ça va je te dis. C'est juste surprenant. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que j'ai pu perdre. Bien sur Dumby est mort, et d'autre aussi et ils me manquent. Mais ce n'est pas le même sentiment...

_un sentiment de perte définitive?

_Comment tu sais Ron?

Il m'explique que je leur en avait déjà parlé. Ron me fit un topo de la fin d'année. Mais ce coup ci d'un point de vue plus personnel.

_Ron et moi, savions depuis un moment que tu sortais le soir. Et tu ne voulais pas nous dire où. Alors nous voulions attendre que tu te confis à nous naturellement.

_Mais un matin, je t'ai retrouver effondré dans ton lit. Les yeux rougis comme jamais avant. Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. Nous avons donc décider de te tirer les vers du nez. Et on a réussi, non sans mal.

_Tu nous a avoué que tu sortais pour retrouver quelqu'un depuis plus de quatre mois. Tu ne voulais pas nous dire son nom. Nous en avons donc déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un serpentard pour que tu garde ainsi le secret. Entre nous, on croyait qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy mais tu nous a vite démenti.

_Après quelques jours, tu allais de plus en plus mal. Tu as finis par nous dire qu'il t'avait jeter comme un malpropre. Et c'est quand tu nous a rapporté ses propos que nous avons compris.

Flash back

__Harry, par pitié dis nous de qui il s'agit. On ne support pas de te voir comme ça._

__Nous vous le prendrais mal._

__Harry! S'exclama Hermione énervée Nous somme tes meilleurs amis. Comment peut tu imaginer que nous te jugions sur tes orientations ou sur les personnes que tu aimes!_

__'Mione calme toi murmura Ron_

__NON! Je pensais que tu nous faisait suffisamment confiance pour nous le dire!_

__« Potter! Pensiez vous que finir dans mon lit quelque fois vous donne quelque droit sur ma vie privée! Vous n'êtes rien! Sauf peut être vos yeux.. »_

_Ses amis s'étaient tues en entendant la phrase... Le cerveau d'Hermione tournant a toute vitesse._

__Harry..._

__Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit pour me jeter! Utiliser pour ma mère. Pourquoi?! POURQUOI suis-je utilisé pour ce que je ne suis pas! Herm', dit le moi je t'en prie... pourquoi?_

__Hermione avait compris. Elle me regardait, les yeux pleins de tristesse._

__Laissez moi... s'il vous plait._

_Ils sortirent mais je savais qu'ils restaient derrière moi, pas loin en cas de besoin._

_Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Et oui, moi fière gryffondor viens de me faire jeter par la chauve souris des cachots avec qui j'étais depuis quatre mois._

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plû. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes possibles ^^"  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2.

* * *

Je sursaute. La main de Ron sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux puis sur mon visage. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je pleure moi aussi...

_Hermione, Ron, comment ai-je pus oublier ça? Ce n'est pas possible!

_Tu l'a peut être occulté volontairement de ton esprit. Après tout ça arrive quand quelque chose nous fait trop de mal...

_Ron soupirais-je il avait beau m'avoir fait du mal, je l'aimais quand même... Tu me dit qu'une semaine après Voldemort a attaqué le château?

_Yep!

_Et comment m'avaient vous retrouvé?

_C'est Gin' qui l'a fait. Elle a dit t'avoir trouvé dans la forêt interdite. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu as pu te trainer jusque là bas.

La forêt interdite... aucun souvenir... Bizarre, encore ce mal de tête...

_Bon mec, alors quand est-ce que tu te décide à sortir?

_Je ne sais pas Ron... Quand les médecins seront d'accord.

En vérité je ne veux pas affronter le monde extérieur... Ma célébrité et tout le reste. Hermione m'observe du coin de l'œil.

_Harry tu sais que tu va devoir sortir un jour ou l'autre?

_…

_Harry?

_Oui oui je sais mais c'est juste que...

_Le plus tard sera le mieux? Me demande Ron

_Oui...

Je regarde mes amis partir l'air un peu triste... Je sais bien que ma situation leur fait pitié mais je n'y peux rien. Je me réveille après je ne sais plus combien de temps, la mémoire effacée comme par magie... et maintenant je me retrouve avec une histoire de cœur brisée, avec un serpentard... Et pas le moindre, Snape, S-E-V-E-R-U-S S-N-A-P-E...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je ne peux donc jamais faire les choses normalement... soupirais-je

_Harry?

_Mmmmmmh? Je me retournais complètement ailleurs avant de tomber sur Ginny.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne les ai pas entendus sortir de ma chambre.

Son air légèrement coupable sur le visage... comme ce jour-là, après la bataille... Attendez! Coupable de quoi? Et comment? Ne suis-je pas censé être dans le coma depuis que j'ai renvoyé six pieds sous terre Face de serpent?

Elle me regarde toujours. Elle plisse les sourcils comme si quelque chose la gênait...

_Harry? Est-ce que ça va? Me demande-t-elle en s'approchant de moi. Elle met la main sur mon épaule. Ce geste me révulse sans que je ne sache pourquoi!

_Ne me touche pas!

Je me recule sur mon lit. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et y voit de la colère et de la haine. Je me trouve comme pétrifié par son regard... Pourquoi cette haine?

J'essaye d'atteindre ma sonnette mais elle réussi a m'attraper le bras. Je dois avouer que la Ginny que j'ai devant moi commence à me faire peur.

_Harry, Harry, Harry... Vilain petit homme que tu es! Tu te souvient de tout n'est ce pas?

_Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? De quoi suis-je censé me souvenir... ou ne pas me souvenir vu son regard..._ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Ginny!

_Voyons Harry, ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Tu sais bien que tu n'y arrive pas et la dernière fois ça t'a perdu...

_Gin'... Ne t'approche pas de moi? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Gin' reprends toi voyo...!

Je ne peux plus parler, sortilège de mutisme. Je la sens capable de tout. Mais bon dieu, je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle! Je regarde la porte dans l'espoir d'y voir de l'aide. Ron ou Hermione...

_N'espère même pas les voir arriver Harry! Ils savent que je suis là et qu'alors tu es entre de bonnes mains...

_Elle se fout de moi là! N'est ce pas... ?!_

_Harry, personne ne t'aidera. Tu es seul avec moi et tu le sera jusqu'à ce que j'en ai finis avec toi! Cracha-t-elle avec hargne

Ce... Cette hargne, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y ai droit il me semble... Ça y est mon mal de tête recommence mais plus fortement que les autres fois... Je hurle de douleur. Ginny me lâche, surprise. Je me prends la tête entre les mains... Je finis par me replier sur moi même et à me balancer d'avant en arrière...

Flash-back

_Ça y est, c'est finis. Je viens de le battre. Je me sens tituber en regardant ce corps en face de moi. Dans la boue... Au loin j'entends des cris, les derniers combattants qui ne savent pas encore que leur maître est mort..._

_Je sens que je pars moi aussi. Épuisé par ce combat, par tout ce bruit autour de moi._

_Tout d'un coup je me relève...Enfin... On m'aide à me relever. Je tourne la tête et je vois une chevelure rousse et un sourire... Je souris en retour mais je sais que je ne suis pas convainquant... Après tout qu'ai-je maintenant pour me retenir dans le vie. Face de serpent est mort et LUI aussi après m'avoir renié, rejeté..._

_J'entends Hermione qui arrive._

__Où est Harry?_

__Il devrait être la 'Mione. Voldemort est là... Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin._

_J'ouvre de grands yeux. Mais je suis juste là, à coté d'eux et ils ne me voient pas? Serai-je mort en fin de compte... Et Ginny aussi? Je me tourne vers elle, le regard perdu mais malgré tout je me sens serein..._

_Elle me sourie. Cette fois ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me fait froid dans le dos._

__Non Harry tu n'es pas mort. On est tous les deux bien vivants Mais il y a une chose que je dois faire avant de te laisser partir._

_Je la regarde. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut. Je sais que je suis proche de la mort, je le sens. Je vais pouvoir le rejoindre maintenant... Je me trouve ridicule a penser que peut être une fois mort, il voudra de moi... Je ne sais plus comment fonctionne le cerveau moi... Je suis perdu complétement... La fatigue sans doute...J'ai trop de blessures pour pouvoir vivre... Enfin il me semble..._

__Harry tu va vivre! Me dit-elle. Je t'ai donné assez de potion pour ça! Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu te morfonde... Tu va trouver le bonheur je te le promet..._

__Ginny... Gin' qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? Tu sais que je n'ai rien à te donner. Et je ne veux pas vivre sans lui!_

__Alors il est mort! Enfin! _

_Je l'entends exploser de rire. Un rire froid sans aucune âme. Bien loin de celui clair et enfantin dont je me souviens._

__Tu es seul avec moi et tu le sera jusqu'à ce que j'en ai finis avec toi! Impero! Oubliette!_

_Harry Potter, tu va oublier ton histoire avec cet enfoiré qui n'a même pas voulu de toi. Tu va finir par m'aimer car je serais là pour toi... Tu m'aimera Harry James Potter!_

_AAAAAAAAAAH

Je m'entends hurler comme un fou dans ma chambre d'hôpital... Je vois les médicomages débouler comme des dingues... Ginny est éjectée de la pièce par un d'eux. Son regard d'incompréhension est la dernière image que j'ai avant de retomber dans une inconscience réparatrice.

Je ne me réveille que le lendemain. Lors de la visite du médicomage. J'ouvre doucement les paupière et je le vois qui se précipite a mon chevet.

_Mr Potter? Vous m'entendez?

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmh

_Mr Potter clignez des yeux si oui

Je cligne difficilement. Je l'entends soupirer, de soulagement probablement. Au fond de la salle je vois 'Mion et Ron

_Mioone... Ron

J'ai du mal à articuler, je le sens. J'enrage. Mon corps ne réagis pas alors que j'ai tant de choses à leur dire!

_Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry? D'après le médecin tu as fait une rechute. Tu ne devrais pas parler encore. Qu'est ce que tu veux? Dit moi Harry?

_'Mione, tu viens de lui dire de ne pas parler et tu l'inonde d'information. Pauvre Vieux va!

Je le vois, prêt à rire de la situation. J'esquisse un sourire... J'essaye de faire un geste pour faire comprendre ce que je veux.

_Un livre? Me demande Hermione

Je souris. Elle ne changeras jamais

_Une plume? Demande Ron... Du parchemin et une plume? Tu veux écrire quelque chose vieux?

Je cligne des paupières. L'instant d'après Hermione conjure ce qu'il me faut. Je commence a écrire lentement. Ma plume accroche sur le papier et fait des taches. Je finis d'écrire un premier parchemin et je tends ma main vers la sonnette.

Une infirmière viens et je lui tends ce premier parchemin. Elle l'ouvre et le lis. Je vois l'étonnement sur son visage, elle me regarde comme pour attendre une confirmation.

Encore une fois je cligne des paupières. Elle s'en va lentement.

_Qu'as tu écris pour qu'elle soit étonnée à ce point Harry?

_**_De ne plus laisser entrer Ginny Weasley**_

_Hein?! Mais pourquoi Harry... Elle est là depuis le début pour toi! Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu ne veux plus a voir?

_**_Ron... Calme toi s'il te plait. Hermione demande une pensine s'il te plait.**_

_D'accord Harry.

Ron me regarde avec incompréhension. Décidément en deux jours j'aurais eu ma dose d'incompréhension... Entre lui et sa sœur... et la mienne à la sortie du coma... Foutue vie de Potter j'te jure!

Hermione reviens vite avec la pensine et me la pose sur la table de chevet. Je prélève mes souvenirs.

_**_Ron je veux que tu me promette de ne rien faire contre qui que ce soit pour le moment. Je m'en chargerais moi même.**_

_Pourquoi Harry_**?**_

_**_S'il te plait... tu va comprendre!**_

_D'accord si tu veux!

Ils plongèrent dans la pensine et en ressortir estomaqués.

_Comment a elle osé! Ma petite sœur, jeter un impardonnable sur toi! Et pourquoi? Pour te faire tomber amoureux d'elle... Alors qu'elle à une dette de vie envers toi!

_Harry que va tu faire?

**_Je ne sais pas encore 'Mione. Mais je veux m'en charger moi même.**

_Elle va m'entendre celle là!

_Ron, qu'est ce que tu viens de lui promettre! Retient toi un peu. Je suis sur qu' Harry va faire ce qu'il faut!

_**_Oui!**_

Un simple mot qui pour nous trois sonne comme une sentence. Je sais très bien qu'en sortant de cette chambre Ron va aller voir sa famille et leur raconter ce qu'il a vu. Car pour lui, sa sœur a commis la pire des trahisons...

Je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Depuis quinze jours, j'ai vu défiler la famille Weasley, sans leur fille. Excuses, remords... Tout y est passé sauf qu'ils ne sont pas responsables... J'ai aussi appris que Ginny avait faillit tout casser quand on lui a interdit l'accès de ma chambre. J'aurais aimé voir sa tête.

Je suis maintenant devant le tribunal magique. Pour mettre fain à un pan de mon passé. Ginny est sur le banc des accusés...

_Messieurs, dames. Vous êtes tous ici rassemblés pour le procès de Ginerva Weasley. Malgré le caractère inhabituelle de la déclaration de plainte, elle a été prise en compte car demandé par sa propre famille. Le procès Ginerva Weasley contre Harry James Potter peux commencé.

_Je met à la disposition de la cour mes souvenirs concernant les sévices que j'ai subit. Moi Harry James Potter, jure sur mon honneur que ses souvenirs sont vrais et que rien n'a été modifiés!

Je ne suis le procès que d'un œil distrait car je sais très bien quelle va en être la finalité. Usage d'impardonnable... Ginny risque Azkaban et vue que sa famille ne va pas plaider en sa faveur, ne va pas plaider du tout d'ailleurs... Il y a peu de chance qu'elle en réchappe.

La sentence tombe enfin

_Azkaban!

Ginny qui jusque là avait été calme, se met à hurler. Elle a fait ça pour mon bien. Pour le sauveur du monde sorcier... Elle a fait ça par amour pour moi ect ect ect... Je ne veux plus l'entendre alors je sors de la salle d'audience. Sous les flash évidement... Maudits photographes...

Je transplane dès que possible. Je ne sais pas où je vais atterrir. Je m'en fout d'ailleurs. Je veux juste être en sécurité. J'arrive dans une petite ruelle moldu. Je soupir en sortant de la rue.

Je me ballade dans les ruelles vides à cette heure ci. Un monument trône sur la place. Un couple avec un enfant des les bras... Je me met à courir a toute haleine, à l'instinc. Godric's Hollow! J'arrive devant des décombres préservés par la magie. Il était tant que je revienne au bercail.

Dire qu'on est au printemps et que je n'ai guère eu le temps de revenir depuis mon réveil. Je soupire. Je traverse l'unique grande rue et me dirige vers le cimetière guidé par les explications d'Hermione qui me reviennent.. C'est là qu' elle l'avait fait mettre en terre. Aux cotés de mes parents. D'après elle, cela en a offusqué plus d'un. Mais je m'en fout, elle a eut raison.

C'est ici que sont enterrés ce qui reste des Maraudeurs, ma mère et l'homme que j'ai aimé. Tous réunit au même endroit et c'est pour le mieux. D'un coup de baguette je nettoie toutes les tombes. Je discute un peu avec mes parents, Sirius et Rémus.

Près d'une heure après, enfin je crois... Je n'ai pas vraiment la notion du temps... Je me dirige vers Lui... son portrait est gravé dans la stèle. Un profil un peu ingrat qui en a dégouté tant et qui pourtant m'a attiré...

_Severus, Pourquoi m'as tu rejeté? Pourquoi es-tu mort?

Je m'agenouille et commence à lui parler de ce que je sais de la reconstruction du monde magique... Je lui parle aussi de Ginny, comme ça il aura enfin une raison valable de critiquer les Weasley...

_Severus...

Je lui parle de tout et de rien; j'évoque nos souvenirs ensembles. Je lui parle du procès, de ma convalescence, de ce que je voudrais faire plus tard...

_Tu sais Severus, malgré le fait que tu m'aie rejeté, je t'aime encore... Était-ce à cause de ses souvenirs que tu devais me donner? Tu en avais honte n'est ce pas?

Que ne t'es tu confié à moi, plutôt que de m'envoyer au loin... Plutôt que d'amener Lucius Malfoy dans ton lit...

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Ron est là, il me souris tristement et m'aide à me relever.

_Comment a tu su que je serais là?

_Intuition masculine vieux!

_…

_Non Hermione ma l'a soufflé car elle pense que tu voulais y retourner inconsciemment.

_Elle est psy maintenant...

Ron se met à rigoler.

_Non, mais elle savait que te parler de la tombe te ferais revenir ici.

_Je suis là depuis combien de temps?

_Plus de deux heures maintenant. Viens on rentre à la maison

La maison...

Les Weasley m'avaient accueillis comme leur fils à ma sortie de l'hôpital mais j'avais pris la semaine précédente un appartement sur le chemin de traverse.

_Juste pour ce soir alors, Ron. Juste pour ce soir.

* * *

Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Il vous a plut?


	3. Chapter 3

Voivi le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci de m'avior suivi jusque là. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que je vis dans mon appartement. La routine c'est installée. Hermione viens me rendre visite tous les jours, ou Ron. Je sors peu, toujours déguisé pour qu'on ne me remarque pas. Je reçois des tonnes de hiboux par jour. Demandes de mariages, remerciements, invitations à tel ou tel bal, telle ou telle fête en l'honneur du Sauveur du monde. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Il y a quelque années j'étais celui-qui-ment, ou qui cherche l'attention... Je soupire devant le énième hiboux officiel... Je l'ouvre. Ce sont les seuls avec ceux des Weasley que j'accepte d'ouvrir...

« _**Monsieur Potter,**_

_**je vous prie de venir, à 10h00 ce jours, à mon cabinet pour régler les détails des successions qui vous incombe.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Maître Notaire Louis Rochester**_

_**Chemin de traverse. Londre **_»

La succession. Je n'y avait guère pensé, mais maintenant que je suis majeur, et libre de mes choix, je suis l'héritier Potter et Black si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Merde, faut que je sorte...

Je m'habille donc et descends dans la rue sous un charme glamour. Ce que j'en ai marre d'être abordé à chaque fois ...

J'arrive au cabinet de ce notaire... Le seul du chemin de traverse d'ailleurs.

C'est une secrétaire blonde qui me reçoit... Lorsque je décline mon identité, elle se met à se pâmer devant moi, sans s'étonner que je ne ressemble pas aux photos des journaux... Stupide fille!

_Monsieur Potter, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait

_Maître Rochester je suppose?

_En effet, entrer! Nous serons mieux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qui trainent parfois dans ce bureau...

On rentre donc son « bureau » si tant est qu'on puisse encore appeler ça comme ça. Des étagères de partout remplie de dossiers, de testaments. Des piles qui vont du sol au plafond pour certaines...

Je me faufile entre les piles et parviens enfin au siège.

Je l'entends jeter des sorts d'intimités et de verrouillage.

_Pourquoi de telle précautions? Tout le monde sorcier sais que je suis l'héritier de la maison Potter et Black non?

_Certes, Monsieur Potter. Cependant il y a un autre testament à votre nom. Et pas le moindre. Mais commençons par celui de vos parents et de votre parrain. Vous héritez de la totalité de leur coffres, différentes demeures dans le mondes, statut politiques et sièges au conseil. Signez ici s'il vous plait.

Je paragraphe tant de paperasse que je ne sais plus écrire autre chose que mon nom au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il me tend deux bagues aux armoiries Potter et Black. Je conjure une chaine en argent pour les porter autour du cou et je les rends invisibles.

_Bon et cet autre testament Maître Rochester. De qui est-il?

_Vous l'ignorez?

_En effet!

Ah mauvaise réponse au vu de son froncement de sourcil.

_Voilà qui est inhabituel...

_Vous apprendrez bien vite Monsieur, que je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose dans la norme...

_Certes, Certes Monsieur cependant... Cela risque de vous étonner. Tenez, lisez s'il vous plait!

Je me saisie du parchemin et à peine la première ligne est apparue à mes yeux que je le lâche. Je ne peut y croire!

_Ce n'est pas possible! Il n'a pas pue faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit n'est ce pas?!

_Bien sur que si Monsieur Potter. Tant que les signatures écrite et magique sont présentes, vous pouvez léguer ce que vous voulez, à qui vous voulez. Et c'est ce que monsieur Snape a fait.

_Non, il me détestait...

_C'est ce que nous croyons tous et moi le premier. C'est pour ça que j'ai d'abord cru à une blague. Mais ce testament est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Acceptez vous, ce testament?

_Je... je ne sais pas! Je crois que oui. Oui, je l'accepte et en ferais bon usage.

_Je n'en doute pas. Signez ici, ici et là.

_…

_Merci, je vous remet ceci avant que vous ne partiez. Elle était avec le testament et est à votre nom. N'oubliez pas la bague. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter.

Je l'entends à peine. Je me saisie de la lettre et sors du cabinet. J'oublie que je suis en pleine rue et je le met à courir jusqu'à mon appartement. Je rentre et je verrouille tout. Porte, fenêtres cheminée. TOUT! Je veux être seul.

Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Ce n'est que trois heures après que je rend compte que je me suis endormie. Il est 14h00, je décide d'aller prendre une douche. En me levant, j'entends un bruit léger.

Je regarde par terre et vois la lettre. « Sa » lettre... Qu'as-t-il pus bien me dire... ?!

Je me rassoit et ouvre, en tremblant, le parchemin.

«_** Potter... Harry,**_

_**je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu viens de quitter ma chambre. Je te devine en larme entrain de pester, de m'insulter de tous les noms possibles. Ou tout simplement de te confier enfin à tes amis.**_

_**C'est près d'eux qu'il faut que tu reste. Et pas à mes cotés. Je dois mourir et si tu reçoit cette lettre c'est que c'est arrivé.**_

_**J'espère bien avoir accompli les dernières volontés de ce vieux fou en te donnant les souvenirs, mes souvenirs...**_

_**Si tu lis ceci, c'est que tu as accepté mon héritage. Il n'est pas bien grand je m'en excuse. Mais je préfère qu'il soit entre tes mains plutôt que dilapidé par le ministère.**_

_**Ce que je veux te dire n'est pas facile. Tu n'aurais jamais du voir Lucius ce soir là. Il n'était pas invité, ni le bienvenue mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Après tout j'étais encore à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je n'avais aucun espace de manœuvre.**_

_**Si je t'ai dit ces mots, que je regrette, c'est qu'IL m'avait demandé de te détruire durant les entrainements. Il fallait que je te brise encore plus que tu ne l'étais par les morts successives de ton parrain et de ton mentor. Tu es arrivé au mauvais moment. Lucius me demandait où j'en étais dans mon « travail » alors je t'ai sortie cette phrase... J'ai du leur expliquer après que j'avais coucher avec toi pour te briser, t'enlever tout espoir. J'ai été puni de t'avoir touché mais sache que je ne regrette rien.**_

_**Et avant que tu ne brûle cette lettre sous la colère, je te prie de croire que je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour te briser. J'aurais eu bien d'autre manières et bien d'autres occasions de le faire.**_

_**Mais jamais, jamais je ne t'aurais fais cela. Je... Je m'excuse Harry. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi, ni pour moi.**_

_**Je sais qu'il est trop tard. Tu as probablement refait ta vie dans les bras d'un autre.**_

_**Retiens bien ce que je vais écrire morveux car c'est la première et dernière fois que je le fais!**_

_**Je t'aime Harry James Potter.**_

_**Une fois que tu aura finis cette lettre ces mots s'effaceront. Je tiens a ma réputation de Terreurs des Cachots comme tu le sais si bien!**_

_**Ne perds pas ton temps à te morfondre dans le passé Harry, avance. C'est uniquement grâce à toi que j'ai pu sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel j'étais rentré. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi! Vis pour moi et trouve l'amour.**_

_**Ne t'accroche pas à un souvenir.**_

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**Maître de Potions, Professeur de potion à l'école de sorcellerie Poudelard. »**_

La lettre m'échappe. Je la laisse tomber sur le sol. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser. Un seul mot me reviens en tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça maintenant? Pourquoi es-tu mort? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça ce jour là? Soudain j'en veux presque à Dumby de t'avoir donné cette mission.

Pourquoi Severus? A croire que je n'ai que ce mot là quand je pense à toi.

_Harry?

Je sursaute. Je commence a croire que j'entends des voix.

_Severus?

_Harry? Tu es là? Ouvre moi s'il te plait. Tu as tout verrouillé!

Hermione. Je commence à perdre la tête. Si je me met à penser que Severus me parle. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette distrait. Je la vois qui arrive vers moi. Je vois ces lèvres qui bougent mais je n'entends rien. Je suis perdu dans les méandres de mes souvenirs avec lui. Je repasse chaque moment où il aurait pu me dire « ces » mots. Pourquoi me les dire maintenant?

Ah j'ai du parler a voix haute car Hermione paraît surprise de m'entendre.

_Pourquoi te dire quoi Harry?

_Pourquoi tout ça maintenant?

Je lui tends la lettre pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle devine les mots qui sont effacés maintenant. Toujours le cerveau en route ma 'Mione.

_Harry. Comprends le. Il ne pouvait pas te le dire avant.

_On était en guerre, c'est ça?!

_Oui. Il avait sa couverture d'espion, tu devais gagner cette foutue guerre. Et il avait sa mission a accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas avant.

Je reste dans le silence. Elle s'assoit à mes cotés et me prends dans ses bras. Elle me dit de me laisser aller, et j'explose. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on est resté là. Moi à pleurer dans sur elle. Et elle à me consoler, me dire que ça ira mieux quand j'aurais pris le temps de digérer cette histoire.

Elle me transplane jusque chez elle et Ron. D'ailleurs il est là. Comme s'il nous attendais depuis le début. Il me regarde et me serre aussi contre lui.

_Désolé vieux. Désolé.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'excuse. Et je pense qu'il ne le sais pas non plus. Désolé d'être là. Désolé d'être heureux avec 'Mione. Désolé que j'ai mon amour et pas toi... Désolé de tout je pense.

_Tu n'a pas à l'être Ron parvins-je a murmurer entre deux sanglots.

_Allez viens mon vieux. On va réchauffer un plat de maman et tu va te reposer un peu. Tu es ici chez toi.

_Veux rentrer...

_Ah non! Pas dans ton état Harry! Tu reste chez nous jusqu'à ce que tu aille mieux. Tu n'a pas le choix!

_Ma chérie?

_Ah non. Ne t'y met pas Ron. Il reste ici un point c'est tout...

_Oui madame Weasley...

Je la voie qui me regarde surprise. Puis elle éclate de rire. Rire qui est contagieux car Ron s'y met aussi et je finis par en être atteins. Rigoler me fait du bien. Ça libère toute le tension accumulée en moi depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Je me sens plus léger, mieux tout simplement.

_Merci à vous deux d'être là! Je vais aller me coucher si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

_Vas-y Harry.

_' Nuit!

Je les sens qui me regardent aller me coucher. Probablement avec tristesse et avec pitié mais venant d'eux, je ne sais pourquoi mais ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, ils sont là depuis le tout début avec moi. Et je sais que grâce à eux, j'irais mieux.

Je vais dans la chambre d'amis. Je m'effondre comme une masse et je craque. Trop de choses qui reviennent d'un coup. Trop de deuils à refaire à cause des souvenirs qui ressurgissent. Un trop grand vide malgré la présence de mes amis.

J'entends à peine le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre.

_Harry...

_Oui 'Mione?

Je l'entends presque sourire à l'usage de son surnom.

_Il faut que tu avance maintenant que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs.

_J'aurais aimer avoir plus de temps avec eux. Et avec lui aussi, maintenant que je connais ses raisons...

_Il est mort Harry, et les morts ne reviennent pas.

Je la regarde avec un haussement de sourcil.

_A part un certains « sang-mélé » dis-je

_C'était l'exception qui confirme la règle Harry, dit elle en comprenant la référence à Face-de-Serpent

_Je sais. Mais je viens juste de reconstituer le puzzle. Laisse moi le temps. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer...

_J'ai peut être une idée.

_Comme toujours.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel... Cependant je sais que son idée sera pertinente comme toujours. Qu'aurions nous fais sans elle pendant le collège.

Je lui demande d'exposer son idée. Elle me parle d'un voyage. Moi qui n'est jamais fait que Surrey-Londre-Poudelard, ce projet m'intéresse déjà.

Elle me fais comprendre que je ne connais finalement pas ma famille et me propose de remédier à cela. Elle a dans l'idée de me faire voir les lieux, rencontrer les gens qui ont un rapport à ma famille. Autant du coté moldu que sorcier.

_En effet la famille Potter est très ancienne ainsi que la famille black. Cela me permettrais aussi de mieux remplir, plus tard précise-t-elle, mes devoirs d'héritier. Elle m'a prévu tout un programme, adaptable, bien sur!

Maison d'enfance de Lily et de Snape, maison familiale des Potter, reconstruction de Godric's Hollow, tout y passe.

_Merci Hermione. Cela a du te demander un travail considérable.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Disons que c'est une compensation pour ne pas avoir été a notre mariage. Es-tu partant.

_Oui! Enfin, peut être. Je ne sais pas trop. C'est fou ce que j'ai l'impression que depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital je ne fais que répéter ces mots.

_Prends ton temps dit elle en se dirigeant vers la port.

_Oui. Et merci encore.

Elle sort. Je fini par m'endormir plus apaisé qu'au début.

Un mois plus tard, me voilà fin prêt. L'idée qu' Hermione a lancé est maintenant finalisée, et je m'envole demain matin. Au programme, me réapproprier mon passer. Et enfin connaître ma famille et l'homme que j'ai aimer. Et le faire au travers de ma propre opinion et pas au travers de celles subjectives des autres.

Je peut enfin apercevoir, un avenir. Car on ne peut avoir d'avenir sans savoir ce qui compose notre passé et donc ce qui fait que nous somme nous même.

* * *

Désolée pour cette fon un peu en queue de poisson. Merci pour votre lecture et peut être à une prochaine fois pour une autre histoire.


End file.
